


Crashing into a different Temple, not as fun as you would think.

by SigynNightmare



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Terror Trio, Clones being adopted by their jetti (yet not) shinies, Clones deserve love, Confused Jedi, Confused Yu'mna, Crack Crossover, Crack Treated Seriously, Crashing cultures, Dooku gets adopted by tiny gods, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fix-It of Sorts, Force Ghost Qui-Gon Jinn, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Kaoru doens't like to share his Ian'e to ugly creepy chancellor's, Other, POV Outsider, Palpatine burns, Quote: The Force works in mysterious ways, Sidious is a bitch, That's Not How The Force Works, The Force says fuck it, Yoda is a Troll, and brings The Terror Trio to the Star Wars universe so they can unfuck the timeline., jumping dimensions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24048490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SigynNightmare/pseuds/SigynNightmare
Summary: The Terror Trio is kidnapped by The Force so things don't get as ugly as it did in cannon. Or in other words, tiny little hellions adopt the Jedi, the Clones and say fuck the Sith as hard as they can before bringing the Storm over the poor unsuspecting Chancellor.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker & Original Character(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Original Character(s), Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

It happens abruptly; one moment Anakin, Obi-wan and Ahsoka are walking towards the Temple, relaxed in a way they haven’t in  _ months,  _ so glad to finally be home, and the next, Anakin has a  _ youngling  _ embracing him. 

The boy can be older than twelve, he’s sobbing against his chest and muttering something that sounds like “Ian’e, Ian’e.” while the Force curls around them, humming, singing in what can only be joy. 

Anakin is not ashamed to say he panicked. 

He hugged the boy back (because he wasn’t an heartless asshole) and sent a  _ please help me  _ look at his just-as-baffled Master, as he did his best to ignore his giggling padawan (Ashoka is too much like him to offer any help) and silently flailed when Obi-Wan stared back, without any intention to move. 

“Kaoru!” A girl screamed, landing in a crouch just a feet from them. 

This girl was young too, similar in age to the boy Anakin’s arms. She was human, had long black hair and purple eyes. She was dressed with tunics similar to the ones of Jedi but with vibrant green undertones in the exterior robe, and with blue feathers adorning her right ear. 

At her side was another boy, same clothes. Same feathers. The boy was also black haired but his eyes were brown. He was frowning, looking at them with open curiosity and suspicion, unlike the girl, who had only eyes for the boy that refused to let Anaki go, even as he turned so he could look at the other kids. 

“Ara as Ian’e.”

“Ion ne.”

“Ara as Ian’e!” The boy, Kaoru, says forcibly, gripping even tightly Anakin’s robes. 

The girl shakes her head, the other boy bits his lip before saying, “Okthe mit’ai?”

“Koto ga’nai.”

“Un, young ones?” His Master (finally) intervenes, putting a hand over Anakin’s shoulder. 

The three younglings paid attention to him. 

Anakin saw identical blinks in the two children whose faces could see well, then twin tilds and a flick of wonder. 

“Mi’o.” The boy extends one of his hands to touch Obi-Wan’s hand. And for the first time Anakin gets a better look to his face, and as he takes in the red hair and blue eyes, Anakin’s blood freezes in his veins. 

His mind crashes as he recognizes his Master’s features in the young face. 


	2. Chapter 2

They know they’re far far away from home the moment they open their eyes and take in the world that surrounds them. After all, this is as different from Lureithen as it can be, even the sun is _wrong._ Being the light a yellow-ish colour instead of the soft violet it should be. 

Gracious Flow that the Thugnur is all encompassing the world as it should be, otherwise they would have lost their minds. And _kurat,_ none of them wants that. 

“What did you do?” Miliane says, glaring to Jaen. 

Jaen glares back, puffing in offence. “Why do you always ask me that?”

“Well, I don’t know.” Kaoru arches an eyebrow at the sarcasm dripping off their sister’s words, it was quite impressive. “Everytime we get involved in a mishap, you are always behind it. You and your _great ideas.”_

“I’m not!” Jaen says, “Kaoru is as bad as I am. And so are you!”

“Kaoru is the perfect lo’uan.” Miliane rolls her eyes, “And I know better than to try and defy our Ian’u.” 

“Enough you two.” Kaoru sighed tiredly, getting up and extending his hands to his siblings. “This is not the time to argue. We need to discover where we are, and why we look...as if we went back to rean.”

Jaen made a disgusted face, they had been adults before this happened. It’s a harsh blow to their pride, but also very concerning. Is it just their bodies? Or are there entire beings? Having lost years of control and hard work would be devastating if they found themselves faced with an enemy. 

“That looks like a temple.” Miliane said, pointing to a big structure. “We should go there. Maybe some Ian’e can help us.” 

“Sounds good.” Kaoru says, nodding when the other two look at him. 

He’s technically the only Ian’e between them. But after losing his mentor, Kaoru is supposed to be in seclusion. He is no way capable of leading. And yet, here he is. He offers a confident smile and his siblings relax, puffing in relief now they have a plan. 

As they walk, they attract weird looks. Same looks they return when seeing so many different shaped beings. Some of them _look_ like Kyo’ne, but thankfully they’re just weird looking and not actually monsters. 

Then, as they got close to the temple Kaoru's breath was stolen by a familiar presence in the Thugnur; Ian’e Dragn. Alive and bright as a star, calling for him. 

He was running at the next instant, his feet gracile and light as he jumped from roof to roof, from a mobile thing to another. His senses fixated on that warm promise; he doesn’t stop, doesn’t hear the calls of his siblings. He refuses to hear the alarmed voices he generates as he passes like a rabid kurat, unconcerned of the chaos and damage he creates as he lands with force and pushes things down or off as he jumps from them. 

_He’s alive, he’s alive, he’s alive,_ that’s the only thing in his mind. 

He sobs as he gets a glimpse of his Ian’e, his loved mentor. He’s a lot younger than he remembers, his face is scarred differently and there’s certain darkness around him, but Kaoru knows. 

That’s his mentor. 

He basically slams against him, hugging him tight. He knows better, and yet he can’t help but cry himself silly over his mentor’s robes as he pushes his face into his chest. 

* * *

The man that feels like him spoke in an idiom he can’t understand. Not common, not U’tr, nor Lyren’ye. 

Kaoru extends his hand to touch the man’s, they’re all connected by the Thugnur so this should be easy. He closes his eyes and opens his mind. 

_Hello, can you understand us?_

He doesn’t see the winces his words generate, but he feels his Ian’e tense. He opens his eyes and looks at him with worry and fear, _Are you alright, Master?”_

“You’re projecting too loud, little one.” The one who was orange skin informs him softly, one of her hands touching her head. 

Kyoya frowns.

 _You’re speaking too loud, Kaoru,_ Says Jaen, whispering. _Is this better?_

He received nods and a sweet smile. 

Oh. 

_I’m sorry,_ Kaoru apologizes, mortified and blushing sightly. 

“It’s ok,” His Master says, petting his head. Kaoru purrs, enjoying the moment. His Master always did this as a greeting when he was the age he looked, but had stopped when they started to travel together. 

_Master Drang is dead,_ Miliane points logically what they all know; what Kaoru knows and yet refuses to face because it's not true anymore. And so, he makes a rude hissing sound, triggering shocked gasp and violent blushes from his siblings. 

_Told you he was as bad as me!_

_Kaoru!_

_You’re being mean, I can be mean too._ He says childishly, returning to hug the heck of his Master. 

“Who’s Master Drang?” Asks the man who feels like him, his blue eyes shining with worry. 

_Him,_ Says Kaouru, patting his Master cheek. 

_Our Master,_ Jaen sighs. 

_Kaouru’s Master,_ Miliane says with a taint of sorrow. 

“My name is Anakin Skywalker.” His Master says softly, his eyes sad. 

_It may be here,_ Kaoru says confidently, _but I can feel it. You’re my Master._

Wherever they are, is not Lureithen. That’s evident. But in a way it is, because the Thugnur flows in everything and everyone. Just as it’s supposed to be. 

_Just as he is me,_ He adds, looking over at the older version of himself, _and I’m him._

 _Just lest sad,_ adds with a frown Jaen. His eyes are studying the other red-hair very closely, maybe thinking he can obtain answers if he stares at him long enough. 

_Maybe we died?_ Miliane humms unconcerned, as she gets closer. _Maybe this is the Flow?_

It was a little disturbing, but it made sense. No one knew how the Flow looked, but there were theories about it. About what happened to them once they died, some spoke of reincarnation, of just jumping into another being. Others spoke of falling asleep, while some others thought about it rejoining to the golden dust. 

_Huh,_ Jaen says, also getting closer, _it would certainly explain some things._

Kaoru shrugged, if they were dead then there wasn’t something they could do. And it certainly wouldn’t do them any good to think too much about it; every sentient was destined to die, after all.

“I can assure you, you’re not dead.” Said firmly his other self, sharing a worried glance with his Master, while the man just hugged Kaoru closer with one arm and opened the other in an invitation to his siblings. 

“Maybe we should take them to the temple?” The girl offered, “I’m sure Master Yoda will be able to help.” 

Kaoru and Jaen snuggled against Anakin with a purr of satisfaction, blinking innocently at the man. While Miliane tooks the offered hand of the other girl with an easy smile, just as the adults nodded and started walking to the Temple. 


	3. Chapter 3

Anakin doesn’t want to think why these younglings are so open with the idea of being dead, he doesn’t like it. Not when the boy in his arms is a mini Obi-Wan and is obviously in distress; he is now, at least, better with kids than before having his own padawan and so he invites the other boy into the hug. 

_ Our master,  _ he had said. 

He didn’t know it was possible to have more than one padawan at time, but apparently Master Drang did.

Anakin looks at Ahsoka and it’s relieved to see she’s not upset, she’s actually very calm and has taken care of the girl. He finds a spark of pride forming in his chest, he really is lucky, his padawan is awesome. 

“I think we should do some introductions,” He says, having in both hands a sparkling youngling. 

_ Oh, you’re right… _

The three of the project in unison, blinking in surprise. 

_ I’m Jaen!  _ The one with brown eyes said, touching the blue feathers with his fingertips and smiling brightly. 

_ I’m Miliane Ontara,  _ Said the girl, repeating the gesture with the feathers but without the smile. 

_ I’m Kaoru,  _ added the boy who had his Master’s face, tugging the braid that stood out of his short hair (so different from the other two younglings who had really, really long hair going almost under their wrist.) and ignoring the feathers completely. 

“I’m Ahsoka Tano, I’m also a student of Anakin.” Ashoka says with a smile, 

_...Sister?  _ Asks Jaen looking at Kaoru with a frown. 

_ Older sister,  _ agrees Kaoru, smiling and showing his dimples. 

Anakin gaped a little, he didn’t know Obi-Wan had dimples! 

_ Nice sister,  _ adds Miliane,  _ very warm and bright.  _

Ahsoka blushes at the praise, “Thank you, little sister. _ ”  _ She tastes the word, unfamiliar with it and yet on board with it. 

The three boys beam at her, and Anakin's heart clenches. They’re so adorable. 

Obi-Wan makes a noise like a cough, like he does when he’s trying to not laugh. He’s also smiling, “My name is Obi-Wan Kennobi.” 

Jaen pulls Obi-Wan’s sleeve, wonder in his face, his voice full of so much awe.  _ You’re named like the moon.  _ Then, to his sibling,  _ Kaoru, Kaoru! He’s named as the moon. Blessed as in one of Master Lorgrun stories!  _

Kaoru has an elder brother's aura as he uses his hand to fondly pet the other boy’s head,  _ I see it, Jaen.  _

Miliane giggles,  _ The moon is Ob’ian,  _ she explained to the confused adults with evident mirth,  _ and it’s also the name of the hero in Jaen’s favorite legend. He now thinks you’re a hero.  _

“He is,” Anakin says, sending a smirk to his Master. “Obi-Wan is a hero of the galaxy.” 

“Anakin,” His Master chastises softly. 

Jaen squeals, letting go of Anakin’s hand to go and make grabby gestures to Obi-Wan. The older redhair huffs amusedly and takes the youngling into his arms, it’s been a while since he did this and It’s weirdly comforting. 

Anakin snorts. 

Ahsoka giggles. 

Miliane and Kaoru exchange glances, fond and exasperated all in once. Of course Jaen would manage to find himself a hero in whatever this was, it was just his luck. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yu'mna see in three dimensions. The Thugnur is a golden dust that is in all things, not exactly midichlorians but close. The Thugnur is very concentrated on anything related with the Yu'mna; in the temples, in the own Yu'mna. It's very noticeable in their eyes and have movable marks in their arms. 
> 
> Sometimes it's too difficult to see directly at it, so they can change to the dimension we can see.

The temple is different from the ones they know, Dux is a closed extructure, Na’e is an open one. This is something else. No trace of the Sekth it had belonged before, and bigger, bigger than anything they had seen. 

And yet, it’s aura marks it as a temple. You can see the gold everywhere, vividly and unbound. So bright they had to blink and adjust their eyes so they wouldn’t go blind. It was home, exactly as Dux was. 

It also gave the idea of them being in The Flow a lot more credit, because what else could this be? Dead Masters returned to life once again, Sisters gained, Heroes found. Yep, they’re in The Flow. No doubt about it. 

The other Yu’mna glance at them with curiosity as they walk in, but the presence of their dagk’na shields them from the worst of it. They are looking for someone called Master Yoda, who apparently is the ‘Grandmaster of the order’, something none of them actually understand but Kaoru thinks it must be referring to an elder. 

Because The Voice is not all encompassing, no matter what their elders said. There have just been many...incidents, for them to ignore this truth. 

They find the aforementioned Master Yoda in one of the most beautiful gardens Kaoru had seen. 

“Master Yoda,” Obi-Wan calls, putting Jaen on the ground. “May we speak with you a little? We have found something that needs your expertise.”

The elder looks like a  Kyo’ne; little, big ears and green skin. But the golden eyes are the same as their own, so they insictibly know the elder is good. Safe. 

_ We see you, elder.  _

The three of them bow in synchrony (having left go of the adults); hands in a prayer position at the height of his heart, eyes closed and mind open, allowing the Thugnur resonate within them, echoing  _ peace, love  _ and  _ acceptance  _ in his direction.  __

* * *

What Yoda sees is a glimpse from another world, The Force curling around the three younglings that didn’t belong in their universe. 

_ A gift, a gift,  _ The Force sings in the Grandmaster’s ear,  _ a gift for my children.  _

* * *

Miliane knew something was off. She knew that even if they were in the Flow, there was something else here. The Yu’mna in this place felt like Yu’mna, but didn’t act like them. They were strangers to their customs in ways that were jarring to see. 

Kaoru and Jaen had been raised in Dux, knowing nothing but the Yu’mna. She hadn’t. And so, noticing dangers was more integrated on her than in them. 

And she did trust and like the Obi-Wan, Anakin and Ahsoka. She truly did. Warm and bright, all of them. But she was also ready to fight for her siblings now that Kaoru wasn’t in his right mind...

She never understood the need for seclusion, if she was being sincere. It seemed stupid to her. But now it seemed a little more logical now, seeing how lossing Master Drang had affected their normally gentle and well behaved brother. 

She worried.

But then, they faced the elder and the elder opened his mind to them. Flashes of things they had never seen before flowed into their minds— She saw War. 

She felt the pain and terror of many as they died. Thousands and thousands of lives lost in an instant, crying and mourning as the Darkness exploded and the Thugnur  _ screamed.  _

Then it was gone, 

Then she forgot all about it. 

Only sensing  _ peace, love  _ and  _ acceptance  _ as the elder chuckled and opened his tiny arms in invitation. They were a little taller than him, but not much. All of them had been shorter when they were nine.

Miliane wasn’t one to refuse affection, and neither was Jaen. They ran, sat on the floor and then hugged the elder.

Kaoru shook softly his head, more fondly amused that upset at their lack of protocol. If the elder was willing, who was he to reprehend his siblings for taking the offer? But he couldn’t do that. 

Not when he was unworthy. 

So he backed a few steps, returning to his master’s side. Master Skywalker was a safe haven, and he couldn't let go right now. But he will, he vowed, when the elder appointed him to the place he should serve his seclusion. 

His master touched his shoulder, his presence sending an  _ are you alright?  _

Kaoru nodded, closing his eyes,  _ I am now.  _

“Already bounded you are, surprised I should not be.” Yoda hummed far too amused, and Anakin paled. 

Oh Force, the troll was right! He had a force bond with Kaoru that echoed his own bond with Obi-Wan, it was like having his Master’s presence all over the place. Except...Kaoru was more open with his clear affection to him than his Master was. 

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes as he teased his padawan, “Don’t tell me you didn’t notice, Anakin?” 

Ahsoka giggled at his side, her Master could be so dense sometimes. 

“I— I didn’t.” Anakin admitted, blushing violently. It wasn’t his fault, though. Kaoru and Obi-Wan feel pretty much the same and he was accustomed to have Obi-Wan at his side! 

_ What’s a bond?  _ Jaen asked, looking curiously at them. 

“Ah, a youngling curious mind, always a good thing. ” Yoda said, teasingly to the pouting child. “Yu’treck acarte.”

Obi-Wan, Anakin and Ahsoka blinked at the gibberish that left Yoda’s lips, but the three younglings beamed at him. 

"Lau’en!” Jaen yelled, making Yoda’s ears twitch. 

“Ash eth nue,” Kaoru chastised, 

“Bo an’a eth oren,” Miliane bared her teeth mockingly. Kaoru clicked his tongue as Jaen chirped at him from his position, still hugging the tiny elder who was just amused and not irritated at their childish attics. 

“Master Yoda?” Asked Ahsoka, having been the first to shook her shock. 

“From this Galaxy, they are not.” Yoda hummed, “From this reality, they are not. From a world called Sth’arle, they are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Yu’treck acarte: Doesn't have a real transduction to English. It's a concept used to refer when a Ian'e chose an child as his student the first time they see each other. It's similar to soulmates but in a platonic sense? An union between equals? It's actually very difficult to explain, sorry. 
> 
> It's also the closest thing the Yu'mna have for a bond. 
> 
> *Lau’en: It's practically You speak! It's actually a rude way to say I understand you, meaning that the other person speaks the Yu'mna language. 
> 
> *Ash eth nue: Be mindful of your words. (Kaoru says this a lot) 
> 
> * Bo an’a eth oren: It's a mix between 'we aren't children anymore' and 'let yourself relax'


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, when I said tiny gods? I meant it. The Yu'mna are walking nuclear bombs, they're Darth Vader with steroids. That's why control is a huge things for them, even more important than to the Jedi.

_Jaen, Miliane._ Kaoru calls, making a ‘come here’ gesture to his wayward siblings. The elder is going to have an important _conversation_ with his Master and Master Kenobi. They’re not required and certainly not invited. 

Jaen pouts, Miliane sighs and drags him away from Master Yoda. Kaoru takes Ahsoka's hand and asks her to show them another part of the temple, she is a little confused but agrees with a smile after receiving a nod from their Master. 

She may be the older student as they’re now, but Kaoru was Ian’e. Even now, it’s his duty to maintain their _ga’ain_ in cheek. 

They go to explore the garden, getting far enough to not hear the whisper discussion that’s taking place a few meters away. After a while, Jaen decides to show off to Ahsoka; it’s a simple trick. Growing a plant.

Except it doesn’t go as planned. 

The Thugnur flows and flows, and flows. The little seed grows into a monstrosity in seconds, meters instead of centimetres. Ashoka yelps and Jaen goes into panic mode, screaming “Ayase!” as they both get covered in green. 

“Kanna!” Miliane says, baking away so she won’t get trapped as well. 

Kaoru on the other hand has jumped directly to the plant, putting some energy on his fingers to stun the plant into obedience. The plant dies at his touch and there's lightning in the middle of the gardens. 

Kaoru is snapped and goes flying into Miliane with a whimper. 

Jaen grunts in pain, having received a burn while manifesting a shield to protect their new acquired sister from the hit. 

They exchanged shocked looks, The Thugnur flow’s was too strong. Much more stronger than at home. It had been unnoticeable until they allowed it to manifest through them into the world and being unable to focus correctly. 

_No more of that,_ exclaims Miliane, helping Kaoru up, _if the principles are so dangerous, I don’t want to think what catastrophe could be brought upon us by using the higher techniques._

“Ya.” Kaoru hissed, lighting burns were painful. 

_“_ Are you alright?!” Master Skywalker's worry and fear echo in all over the place as he runs at them. He makes a distressed noise as he sees Kaoru and he’s hugged against his chest in the next instant while his Master bables something along the lines of _my babies, my poor babies…_

Ahsoka has Jaen on her own arms, “Master, we should take them to the healers.”

“Anakin. Calm yourself, please.” Master Kenobi says, looking at them with concerned eyes as he makes sure Miliane is alright. 

“Powerful our guests are,” Master Yoda humms, his tone grimm. “Careful we should be, if staying here they are.” 

“Of course, they are!” Anakin says, glaring at the old Master for even phrasing it as if there was doubt. Then, turning to face his padawan. “Help me to take them. We can discuss this after they’re healed.”

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan chides, then sends an apologetic look at his grandmaster. Yoda’s ears flicker. 

“Stay with me, she could.” He says, tilting his head to Miliane who has stayed behind, her hand’s on Obi-Wan’s. 

“Little one, do you want to stay with Master Yoda or come with me and the others to the healers?” Obi-Wan asks with a smile. 

The girl blinks at him, once, twice. 

_I will stay with the elder, if that is ok..._

Obi-Wan hides his surprise, he had thought she would want to go with her siblings. “Alright.”

Miliane let go of his hand and went with Yoda, as the old-troll hummed and started to talk with her in that weird language of their new younglings. He sighs, shakes his head and turns to follow his wayward padawan. 

He gets the feeling his line has just multiplied and he will have four padawans running around while his own leads the chaos. Oh, Force. 

* * *

Master Che blinks as Knight Skywalker and his padawan enter carrying younglings, injured younglings. One who looked alarmingly familiar blinking at her with curiosity and another who was making teary eyes at her from Tano’s arms. 

She guarded the many questions that wanted to leave her lips and went to treat the poor younglings; they seemed like they had just been hit by a lightning and she didn’t like it one bit. 

The one that looked like Obi-Wan explained that it had been an honest mistake, a _training mistake._ And had tried to reassure her that both of them were fine. 

She called bulshit. And glared at Obi-Wan when he entered the room, he sighed and offered an apologetical smile. 

“What are those?” She asked, once she had healed the younglings. Both of them had it on their arms - it looked like metallic threads (meters and meters of it) ending with triangles- hidden along their clothes. 

“Karsha.” Jaen told her, tilting his head, obviously confused at the why of her question. Kaoru looked equally confused. 

_You don’t have karsha?_ He asked Anakin. 

Who shook his head in response. 

Jaen frowned, _How so? It’s Yu’mna’s main weapon. You must have it._

Kaoru stayed silent. 

“We don’t have those, here.” Obi-Wan intervenes, “Here, we, Jedi, use this to fight.” He showed his lightsaber, showing it’s blue blade to the younglings. 

He was met with bird-like chirps. 

_“Jetti?”_ Jaen asked his sibling. 

_“Jeedi, I think.”_ Kaoru answered with a grimace. Not Yu’mna. But not _other_ , either. Maybe a deviation of the teachings? 

Jaen made a growling sound. 

Kaoru inclined his head. 

Agreeing that it didn’t matter what Master Skywalker and his reflection called themselves, they were all children of the Thugnur and that was the only thing that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ayase: It's an U'tr phrase that means something along the lines of "I can't make it stop!" but also is heavily used as "This shit isn't working!" 
> 
> *Kanna: is stop playing around. 
> 
> * Ya: Agreed. 
> 
> *ga’ain: It's pack/ A group of things. It's also how Yu'mna refer to the groups they create, they put their younglings in groups marked by age. Miliane, Jaen and Kaoru all belong to the same ga'ain and thus, they're siblings. Kaoru has always been the protector, the one who is always on the top and helps the ones who struggle. 
> 
> If not the older, he's not a student anymore. In terms of Jedi, he would have just been Knighted, so he keeps that mentality of being the one that keeps the young safe and distracted while the adults do adult things. 
> 
> Now, the stunning the plant into obedience. It happens a lot in Dux, when they're working in making the gardens grow so the city will be able to thrive even in the middle of the desert. It's inoffensive, too. The children in Dux use to play tag by stunning each other. 
> 
> But here, the Force works a little different and it all comes with a little too much.

**Author's Note:**

> * Ian'e: Master.  
> * Ara as Ian’e: He's my Master.  
> * Ion ne: Impossible or that can't be.  
> * Okthe mit’ai?: Maybe a daydream? (As in maybe your seeing things that are not there?)  
> * Koto ga’nai: Use your eyes.  
> * “Mi’o: Reflection. (As in, I see you, other me.)


End file.
